


Coffee Shop

by oximedi



Category: Servamp (Anime & Manga)
Genre: M/M, amnesia is also back on track, did a small update on it, hyde and licht are dating cause i love lawlicht, i apologize for the sudden delete, i made a huge mistake with it, i realized to late on the mistake, its so fluffy i forgot to tag it the last time, please forgive me on that, slight sakumahi, so i rewrote most of it, tsubaki is mentioned but not seen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-11
Updated: 2017-12-11
Packaged: 2019-02-13 16:49:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,339
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12988296
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/oximedi/pseuds/oximedi
Summary: Life was normal, running the coffee shop, being set up on dates. All normal, that was until a certain writer from the big city came in and ordered tea instead of coffee. How odd. But that didn't stop the two from forming a bond in just a month. Why would a big time writer even come to a small town coffee shop in the first place?





	Coffee Shop

**Author's Note:**

> I'M SO SORRY FOR THE SUDDEN DELETE OF THIS STORY
> 
> I had to delete the first one because I made a huge mistake in writing it. I realized at 11 pm or 12 am that I should have added Licht and Hyde to the story since they are major characters in the manga. I don't know why I left them out good lord that was my fault. So please forgive me on that, mistakes can be fixed so I rewrote it a tad bit just so Licht and Hyde are in character. I don't know if this is any better, please let me know if you liked the other one. I can just re-upload it.
> 
> Please enjoy. again ^^;;

The restaurant was lively at this time of day, lots of young couples or group of friends hanging out and ready to spend their one night partying after school or work. But it didn’t feel much like this for one young man.

‘Those of us in the dating world are warriors, competing on the often brutal battle field.’

A young man stood in the restaurant seeing couples or group of friends chatting amongst themselves, giggling about some story or joke they heard. He quickly took out his phone as some sort of distraction as he quietly waited for someone to come. Hearing nearby footsteps, he looked up to see the person he was expecting, “Hey, Suzahara.” The girl Suzahara looked over at him, giving him a small smile, “Ah, um..”

“Mahiru.” He said, smiling. She flushed a bit, “Right, I’m sorry.” They awkwardly stood there for while until Mahiru offered her the way.

‘The simple truth is, some people are better equipped than others. There are the victorious, then there's the casualties. I'm neither. I'm practically neutral, the switzerland of the dating world. But I remain optimistic.’

Mahiru quickly made his way to the chair for Suzahara, being a gentlemen and offering her the seat. She quietly sat down, placing her phone on the table. He made his way over to his seat and sat down. It was an awkward silence for short while until Mahiru spoke up. “Glad we’re doing this.” The girl looked up, giving him a small smile, “Yeah, my mom wouldn’t stop persisting to meet you. She wouldn’t take no as answer.” She said. Mahiru smiled, “No, no she wasn’t.”

‘To be honest I had my share of love throughout my life. I had met the perfect boyf. "Every girls dream." He wasn't into girls, he was what every girl hoped for in a man. But that was in the past, and this is now.'

Suzahara looked at her phone most of the time, smiling at it than actually talking to him. Of course Mahiru isn’t annoyed by it, it’s something people always do while going out. “Is something funny.”

“Oh my friend is sending me these funny photos of this cat.” She shyly put her phone down, giving him a weary smile. Mahiru chuckled a bit, feeling awkward. “I like looking at funny pictures from time to time.” He said, taking the menu in front of him to look at what they had for the night.

‘After he left, I spent 3 months working the coffee shop. You didn't expect me to say I was wallowing did you? No. I was strong and I still am. Trust me, I was alright. Since I couldn't go back in time, I thought it was time to move on. And I was force into going on dates. You heard right, my firends practically forced me into the dating world.’

Mahiru looked over and saw Suzahara looking and giggling at her phone again, ‘How many cat photos does her friend even have..?’ He thought, as he saw the waiter start to approach their table. He quickly looked over the menu and decided on a simple salad, while Suzahara was still deciding. He wouldn’t rush her or anything. “I’ll take the curry, extra spicy.”

‘From what I heard, people wait and let love come to them. But I honestly don’t believe in that and it’s better to find someone at the right moment rather than waiting... I don’t know why I’m even saying that.’

He looked around the restaurant one more time, seeing someone read a magazine article about news regarding some marriage between two big time actors.

‘Adults my age are always looking for love. Trying to find their Prince Charming and dream of being married one day. I don't even believe in fairytales and romance.’

Suzahara suddenly let out a loud, but quiet laughter. Trying to hold it in and not make a scene. The boy practically jumped out of his seat by the sudden laughter, he gave a nervous smile, readjusting himself. “So Suzahara.” He called out to her, but her eyes were still fixated on her phone, “Suzahara,” Called once more and got her full attention. She quickly placed down her phone and looked at Mahiru. “So what exactly do you do during your free time after cram school? Any hobbies?” She thought for a slight moment before giving him an answer, “Ah well, I hang out karaokes with my friends or stay at home and study.” She responded, “We can go to my favorite one. It’s just a few blocks from here. A-After dinner of course.” Mahiru smiled, “Of course!”

—

After dinner came around quickly, and Mahiru sat in a karaoke place watching his date sing beautifully, but here’s the twist. He wasn’t enjoying the atmosphere. At all. Don’t get him wrong, he enjoyed her singing but karaoke wasn’t his thing to begin with. Mahiru looked to the table next to him and saw a young man looking lovingly at Suzahara, taking in her singing.

‘Even on the ‘battlefield of dating’ ones forfeit can lead to someone else’s victory. Not that I’m complaining, if one surrenders then one wins.’

Suzahara finished her song, giving a small bow and heading back to the table where she looked over at him. “I enjoy singing a lot. It’s one of my hobbies I do when I’m not at school or at work.” Mahiru happily smiled at her and noticed she looked over at the man next to them, giving him a loving smile.

‘Well my date is finally over.’

Walking her home was awkward, not that he minded or anything. He got back to his place and opened his door. It was quiet, except the sound of the TV in the background. Mahiru sighed and walked to his room, taking off his coat.

‘I was happy with everything. Me and boyfriend were planning the future, until he got a phone call. An old boss of his called and told him he needed him back as his main accountant. It was something he was hoping to avoid.’

Mahiru changed into his pajamas and snuggled in bed, ready to sleep when he looked over at his picture of his mom and his younger self. He smiled at the picture before laying down and letting sleep take him over.

‘I was quickly faced with something that I couldn't do. Leave everything I ever known and the town I love and move go to Tokyo or watch as my life drove away in a moving truck. He told me wasn't enjoying being wih his boss.'

—

Morning rolled around, an alarm clock buzzing loudly to wake up the young man. He slightly groaned trying to reach for his alarm to shut it off. Happy the sound was gone, he tiredly got of bed and got changed for the day. He left his room and found his raven haired friend passed out on the couch. He smiled to himself and walked over to his friend, helping him adjust more comfortably. The movement woke him up a bit, “What time is it..?”

“Early in the morning.” He chuckled a bit, seeing how out of it his friend was. The raven haired man turned on his side while Mahiru found a nearby blanket to cover him in. Satisfied with that, Mahiru quickly grabbed his bag and phone and headed outside.

‘Love is something that will come to you when it's just right. I don't understand why people want to rush into it like it's nothing.’

The walk to cafe was long, but it was great exercise in the morning. Mahiru happily greeted people he walked by and enjoyed the morning breeze. Walking by an older man handing out newspapers, he happily took it. “Morning Itsu. A blended black will be waiting for you. Swing by at 10?” He smiled and the older man nodded and waved him goodbye. Arriving at the shop, he opened the door and placed the newspaper on a stool next to it. Mahiru did the normal routine of opening the shop for the day, turning on a switch and walking over to the counter. He placed his bag on the floor and walked over to the coffee beans, pouring half in a jar and taking in the aroma the beans gave off.

The door chimed and a slightly tall young man walked over to the counter, taking an apron off the wall. He greeted Mahiru, taking the jar from his hands and started to grind them. The smell of coffee started to fill the shop, the young man finished and poured 2 small cups of coffee, handing one to Mahiru. The both took sips of the hot coffee and hummed in satisfaction. “The first taste of coffee in the morning is always nice.” Mahiru smiled taking another sip of his coffee. The young man next to him chuckled a bit, doing the same. “I heard you were out with someone last night senpai. Could you tell me or not?”

“Or not.” He laughed walking away from his friend, who watched him disappear, taking another sip of his coffee.

\--

“They hated it... Such a pain.” A young man groaned, throwing a newspaper across the table he sat at. Another gentlemen sent next to him and gave him a smile, “Th problem being a prodigy is that people expect more.”

“They hated it..”

“Hate is a strong word, they loathed it.” The young man gave his friend a small glare that he gave to people who annoyed him. “So much better..”

“I try. Two in a row, Kuro. One bomb-“ he stopped and saw the man, Kuro look at him with the same stare, “-one not particularly successful play, I can deal with one but two is,”

“This is quite the pep talk I’m getting right now...”

His friend let out a small sigh, “Look,” he reached over, grabbing the newspaper out his hands, “this is unproductive.” He threw the newspapers in the chair next to him. “I’m gonna say it, take a week off. No more reading the newspaper for you. I want you to find your back to where we were.”

“What 3 years ago...? I’m not going backwards, trying to avoid that..” He groaned, sinking down in his chair. His friend chuckled a bit, “Yeah but I do. 3 years ago you wrote plays like it was nothing and I was producing them. Three years ago I was making money but now I’m just spending it. I want to go back to making it.”

Kuro looked at the ground, trying to avoid the topic any further. The young man got up from his seat, patting his shoulder. “Look I know you have another one in you.”

“And if I don’t? What if that was my last one..?”

“I wouldn’t stoop that low. Look you’ll figure it, I know you will.” Was the last thing he said as he walked away, disappearing into the crowd of people. Kuro sat in his seat trying his best to not let it get to him, even though it completely was.

\--

The door chimed, signaling Mahiru to look up from what he was doing to see a strawberry blonde man walk in waving at the brunette. "Morning Lily. Where’s Misono?” Mahiru asked, not seeing his purple haired friend. Lily shook his head, “Good morning Mahiru. I didn’t see him this morning.” Mahiru smiled and waved him off, “It’s fine. How are you this morning anyways?”

Lily smiled, “It was nice. Stopped by the daycare nearby to drop off the kids for the day. They are a handle those little ones. I hope to get some coffee or tea this morning.” He said, as Mahiru nodded over to his friend behind the counter. The man finished pouring the cup and handed it over to Mahiru, who handed it over to Lily. “I’ve actually been working this blend for a week. I’d like to know what you think.” He said, giving Lily a small smile.

“Is it coffee?”

“Yes, three different types.”

Lily chuckled, “Coffee is coffee Mahiru. Don’t over think it.” He said as the door chimed. A blonde man, with some ends dyed black, walked in. “Caffeinating the world is public service Lily! It’s a serious responsibility,” He chuckled, patting Lily on the shoulder before stopping in front of the counter. “With that said, I’d like a medium triple caramel dream, with half a pump of coconut and a third of caramel.”

“Was that coffee or a wedding cake?” Mahiru chuckled at Lily’s small joke before walking back behind the counter. The man rolled his eyes and got a phone call, he walked over to any empty table and picked it up, “Nii-san. How’d opening night go? Can’t wait to see it next month.”

‘So troublesome… Cancel it.. The play did worse than the last one..’ Kuro spoke on the other side of the phone. The man laughed, “I’m sure it wasn’t that bad, Nii-san.” He heard a sigh over the phone, ‘I got stopped by an 80 year old couple demanding me to leave the business… How bad would you think now..?’

The man’ smile instantly fell, “Yeah. That is bad.. And I love plays! Don’t ruin them for me!” He yelled a bit, of course not too loud. Kuro groaned, “Hey, why not come down here? I’d like to see you since it's been almost 10 years. Get out of the city.”

‘It’s such a pain though…’

“I know how lazy you are Nii-san, you weren’t like that before.”

‘Not my fault… Things were different back then..’ Kuro said. The man let out a frustrated sigh, being handed his cup before continuing the conversation. “We all changed since then.”

Kuro scoffed, ‘Well, the upside to complete failure is the way of liberating you from superficiality..’ The man smiled, “Then why not take the new freedom, hop on a plane and discover new inspiration?”

‘That’s still a pain… But I suppose you’re right.. I gotta go. I’ll think about it.’

“Great! Think about it. Bye.” The man said, hanging up the phone. He walked over to the counter, “Another pump of coconut?” The door chimed once again, with a raven haired man, with a single white streak, walked in. Looking like a tired Sleeping Beauty. The man turned around and grinned, “Doth my eyes deceive me or is my Angel-chan finally gonna give me that coffee date?”

“Shut it shit-rat.” The man said. Mahiru chuckled a bit, “Licht promised a coffee date?” He looked over at the man next to Licht. He nodded, “Yeah about a month ago. Couldn’t get one though.”

Licht took a muffin out of the display case, giving the man a death glare, “Like I promised anything to you Hyde.” He said, taking tiny pieces from the muffin. The man, Hyde, pouted towards him. “Come on! We’re dating, I deserve to have a coffee date with you!”

“Just because we’re dating doesn’t mean I want to go out with you, shit-rat.” As Licht finished the door chimed, a purpled haired man rushing in. “I’m here!”

Mahiru chuckled, placing his hands on his hips, “You’re late. Did something happen?”

“I got caught up with my father. But I’m here so that’s all it matters. I am the master barista of course.” Misono gave a confidant smirk, which Hyde snorted. “Not to mention short and angry.”

“Don’t call me short!”

Mahiru chuckled, “Didn’t you lose the barista war last time to Tetsu?” He pointed at the man behind him, Tetsu, who was cleaning out the coffee machines. Misono furrowed his eyebrows and crossed his arms, “So? I am getting better. While you’re getting nervous.” Mahiru shook his head.

“Oh no here comes Misono, Super Barista. Saving the world one latte at a time.” Hyde joked, proud of little joke he had. Misono rolled his eyes, “Don’t you have a job or something?” The blonde pouted and crossed his arms, “I do. It’s keeping my Angel-chan safe.”

“Following me to my concerts doesn’t count.” Licht remarked, still eating the muffin. Mahiru walked over to see, one muffin gone. “Hey, slow down Licht. Save some for the customer's.” He said. Licht rolled his eyes and reached over for Hyde’s mug, putting whip cream on the top. “Anyway, Mahiru. How’d it go last night?” Hyde asked.

The brunette sighed, “It was… unexpected but nice.”

“Unexpected good or unexpected bad?” Misono jumped in the conversation.

“Well, she studies in literature.”

“Likes reading.”

“She loves to sing as a hobby.”

“Has nice hobbies. Did you set up another date?”

  
Mahiru didn’t want to straight up say no to them, “She had questionable table manners.. Kept looking at her phone the whole time. Even forgot my name..”

“Your name is odd.” Mahiru looked over at Hyde, glaring. “You’re odd.”

“Whatever. Maybe giver her another chance. She was probably nervous.” Hyde said, leaning a bit on the counter. Mahiru gave an awkward smile, “No I.. I got the picture. Just hoping to move on with my life.”

Licht put down the empty mug, “Oh yeah, should check your computer. Heard a message sound from it.”

“May I ask how you know that?”

“It pinged. I don’t snoop in other’s business.” Licht said, taking another muffin before walking to an empty table, Hyde following after. Mahiru thought, thinking what the message could be about. He took off his apron and went in the back, to see his computer opened. Beckoning him to check it. Mahiru walked over and sat down, pulling up the internet to see a message from the person he’d least expect to hear from. Emotions were running around in his head, unsure what to even do or say. So he closed his laptop and walked back out.

\--

Night time came quickly, customers leaving to head back home or continue the night while they can. Tetsu left since he had a friend staying with him and wanted him home early. Licht and Hyde had to head out to Licht’s small concert a few miles away. Lily waited outside so he can take Misono home after they cleaned up the place a bit. “So you wanna talk about what you’re gonna do about Sakuya?”

Mahiru looked at Misono, unsure of his answer. “Not much to talk about. We just needed a break for a while. Nothing’s changed.” He said, turning off a lamp on the display case. Misono scoffed, “For you it hasn’t. I hate to say this but, maybe it has for him. Anyway I’m gonna head out before my father gets worried. See you tomorrow.” Misono said, leaving the shop with Lily walking behind him. The brunette thought about it. Maybe he was right, but he doesn’t want to think about seeing him after all the trouble with the coffee shop. He took a seat at a table, taking out his phone and seeing the message from his computer, also one from his uncle. Mahiru honestly had no idea what to do. Putting his phone away, he got up and continued to cleanup. Hopefully it will get his mind to settle down a bit.

\--

Kuro quietly sat at his desk writing on his notepad when he suddenly got a message on his computer. Saw it was from Lily. He read his message, ‘I heard from Hyde what happened. Told him that you should definitely come down here. He has the perfect place in mind!’ The man sighed, typing back a response to his friend.

‘I’m not so sure that here’s a place like that...’ As he sent the message he got a reply real quick from him.

‘You won’t have anything to lose if you try out Shirota’s. It’s the perfect place to get your inspiration! Trust us!’ Kuro read over the message a few times before shutting off his computer and heading to bed. His thoughts were all over the place until he came up with his answer. He finally let sleep take him that night.

**Author's Note:**

> Mistakes were made deeply.
> 
> Let me know what you think of this rewrite, if its any better or if you liked the first one I had. Hopefully the other chapters won't be too difficult to rewrite, i'm practically editing it and rewriting it at the same time.


End file.
